Devil Dogs and Lovebirds
by Spookyteacher
Summary: Mysterious deaths of teenagers prompts an investigation


Title: Devil Dogs and Lovebirds (1/3) Author: Spookyteacher E-mail: spkyteach@aol.com Archiving Gossamer -Yes! Anywhere else, okay as long as all these headers are attached. And please let me know where it's at... I want to visit! Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None really. Just references to the movie and some episodes Category: X Keyword: M/S UST Summary: An idea for an X-File I had rambling around in my warped brain for a little while. This is mostly X-ish, but I did try to throw in some UST. However, it should be safe for noromos as well. Mulder and Scully investigate strange deaths involving pets. Notes: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Be gentle, please. I welcome feedback at spkyteach@aol.com Disclaimer: Everyone else is so clever with this. Chris Carter, Fox, Ten Thirteen, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, et al: I'm just borrowing them, guys. I promise I'll return them in almost new condition after playing with them. Besides, I'm a teacher; how are you gonna get any amount of money from a teacher?! Dedication: I have to dedicate this to Jan (AKA Mulderoo), who gave me the gentle nudge to set me on this path and helped with proofreading. Thanks! Thanks to Julie1 for proofreading, also. You guys are great! Also, to everyone at X- Files Views and Phenomena and the ladies of the Haven: You guys got me hooked on this fanfic stuff a couple of months ago and started the mind processes. Thanks a million! Thank you Claudia for the formatting help!! *********************************************************************** Carter High School Willsborough, VA 11:45 am The science teacher made her way around the chemistry lab, stopping to help two students with a pipette. Everyone in the class was busy trying to complete the lab assignment using the usual assortment of lab equipment that looked like it came from a torture chamber. Except for one student: Basketball team captain Benjamin Richey was too busy staring at Tommy Quentin. Tommy and his lab partner were putting considerable effort into igniting the Bunsen burner, to no avail. Benjamin turned to his lab partner, Will, and whispered to him. They both laughed heartily. This caught Tommy's attention and he looked at the pair. The basketball dudes flashed impish smiles at him. This didn't last long as the teacher noticed Tommy and his partner's difficulty and stopped by their area. Tommy turned his attention to the lab, ignoring the annoying pair. 

As the lab was completed, the bell rang for lunch. Tommy and his dog, Scout, left the room with the other students and headed to the cafeteria. Tommy got his lunch and sat at a table by himself, with Scout lying at his feet. He didn't eat with anybody usually. No one really understood him. He was thinking about how he wished there were somebody else at this school like him. At the old school there had been Jimmy and Amanda who KNEW how it felt. They, too, had... His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Benjamin's voice behind him, "Demon." It wasn't very loud, but he recognized it, just as he had on previous occasions. But, this time, it was joined by three other voices and they didn't move. `Benjamin and his fellow no-brainers!' Tommy thought. They were behind him, and they continued to say it, over and over. "Demon...Demon... Demon..."It was like their mantra. Scout perked up at this, her animal sense telling her this was trouble. 

Tommy turned around swiftly; hoping the abrupt gesture would startle and stop them. No such luck! They continued. He stood and told them to go away. They continued their mantra. He began again, when Scout began to bark loudly and jump at him. "What?!" Tommy yelled at her. But Tommy knew what this meant. `NO! Not now! Please not now! PLEASE!!' he thought. His right arm began jerking. This jerking moved up his arm and then down his torso. Tommy fell to the floor as his entire body became involved in the Jacksonian seizure. Teachers and the principal came running to assist him as Scout continued barking until help arrived. Then, she stood guard over Tommy; she had done her job. 

That afternoon, as Benjamin, Will, and their friends were leaving school, they passed Tommy and Scout at Tommy's locker. This time, it was Scout who stared at Benjamin. The boys again shared a laugh at Tommy's expense. "See. I told you he's possessed by the Devil! His parents are evil, Satan-worshippers, that's why he has those fits!" Scout growled low at the teens. Benjamin looked at Scout and called her "Devil dog." Tommy was seething but made no comment to them this time. He silently vowed to get even... 

3:45 PM At home, Will was watching TV in the family room. He channel-surfed as he munched on cheese curls and soda. His little sister was cleaning the birdcage. The two lovebirds were jabbering at each other. Suddenly, the birds flew out of their cage and landed on Will's chair. He was startled, as the birds had never done this before. He laughed and said, "What are you guys doin'? Get back in that cage!" He turned to collect the birds in his hands, when the birds leaped at his face and began pecking at him. He began to scream and his sister ran to his side. She tried to stop the birds, but they were relentless. Will fell to the floor, flailing at the birds pecking at him. The birds did not stop their hideous actions despite Will's and his sister's efforts. After about 3 minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the birds fell silent, then, flew back to their cage. Will's sister ran from the house screaming for help. Will lay on the floor in a pool of blood. 

Outside, a car drove by as Will's sister ran towards a neighbor's house. Tommy's mother was driving the car as Tommy sat in the passenger seat. Scout, in the back seat, barked towards Will's house as they continued down the street. 

*********************************************************************** 

Mulder walked up the porch steps and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape to enter the house. He surveyed the all-to-familiar scene inside the house: uniformed cops everywhere, suited detectives in a discussion around the white outline of the body with the ubiquitous blood stain inside, distraught family members being interviewed by other detectives. Then, he spotted the most familiar of all: his latex-gloved partner picking up a small object from the floor. She spotted Mulder as she was looking at the metal object in her hand. She quirked her eyebrow at him and tilted her head back in the usual "come here and look at this" gesture. As Mulder approached her, she offered him the object. He pulled a glove from his coat pocket, put it on with a "snap," and took the proffered object. He studied it carefully. It was a pet tag, with a pet's name clearly etched in it. "Poisson or poison?" Mulder asked. Scully took her cue, "It seems Poisson and his cat friends took a dislike to their owner's teenage son, Mitch. Mitch was mauled by the cats as he was watching TV." Mulder asked, "Anyone happen to see this little beast-feast?" "No. His mother responded to his screams, but the cats were already running out the door when she got in here. There's been no sign of them, since. Animal Control is searching." "What are they searching for? Do they have sketches of the accused felines?" Mulder cracked. Scully simply said, "Mulder." "Yea, yea. We've seen possessed kitties before, haven't we? ... But we have to determine exact cause of death since no one actually witnessed the...mauling. You want to do the honors here, Doctor Scully?" "According to Detective Wilson of the Willsborough Police, Doctor Allen is the coroner. I'll check with him," Scully replied, letting the "possessed kitties remark" slide. "How was the class at Quantico?" Mulder turned and flashed a toothy grin, "Oh, hell, Scully. It's SUCH an honor to be asked down there every now and then... It's always a pleasure to hear a new group of FBI agents mumbling "Spooky" under their..." 

Mulder stopped and turned his attention to the man approaching he and Scully. "Mulder, this is Detective Wilson. Detective Wilson, this is my partner, Agent Mulder." Wilson extended his hand to Mulder. "Glad you could make it down here for this. We appreciate the bureau's assistance." Mulder, shaking Wilson's hand, said, "We'll offer whatever help we can." Turning to Scully, Wilson continued, "We've wrapped it up here. We'll leave it to the forensic unit now. We'll make sure you have some work space down at the office." Mulder glanced at Scully, then back at Wilson, saying, "But, what is it that prompted you to contact us? Is there something extreme or unusual about this case? Other than a possible rabies outbreak." "Our FBI bureau chief directed me to your division. Said you'd know what...Anyway, I'll let your partner fill you in on the particulars. Excuse me," Wilson said quickly as he was walking away from them. 

"Obviously knows my reputation," Mulder said as he turned to Scully. Scully smiled slightly and began to explain the paranormal nature of this crime: So far, there have been three confirmed animal attacks on teenage boys over the last two weeks. All were attacked and killed by their families' pets." "Pets?" Mulder asked. "Like Fluffie, Rover, and ol' Blue?" "More like Tweety. This is the first with cats and no dogs have been involved. So far, " Scully continued, reading from her notes, "a parrot and a pair of lovebirds." "Lovebirds?" Mulder laughed. "Any connection beyond the pets?" "Yeah, they all go to Carter High and are on the basketball team there. They were friends. And, they were all watching TV at the time of the attacks." Mulder walked over to the outline on the floor as Scully was talking. He gazed at the bloodstain. At the mention of the TV, Mulder looked at Scully then at the TV. He turned back to Scully and said, "Scully, I think that..." "Mulder, you think that the TV signal may contain extra information that only animals can hear. This makes the animals attack the nearest human." Mulder, amused at Scully's psychic leap, deadpanned, "China patterns, Scully?" "Bees, Mulder. Damn bees," Scully said as she walked to the door. Mulder broke into a wide grin and followed her. 

11:46pm At the Willsborough Police Station, Mulder was studying the case files, trying to tie together all the evidence. He kept coming back to the same thought-Pets! He was just wondering if his fish might decide to turn on him when Scully walked up to the desk bearing the autopsy report. "Cause of death: Animal attack," she said as she plopped the report in front of Mulder. Mulder waited for more. When it was obvious none was coming, he said, "That's it?" "Mulder, isn't that enough. We now know pets are killing their owners. Detective Wilson is not a happy man right now. How do you indict a family pet?" "As a matter of fact, Scully, the felonious felines have been apprehended and are currently being held without bond at the animal shelter. Oh, and none have tested positive for rabies." "What have you come up with?" Scully asked. Mulder actually growled a little and rubbed his eyes. "Not much. These guys were all the Big Men on Campus and probably had their share of enemies. But, how do you get a parrot to attack its owner? I'm about ready to pull out the Eight Ball for insight!" Scully sighed and rubbed her neck. Mulder looked up and asked, "What?" "Mulder, I've spent the last four hours with Dr. Allen on the autopsy. It's almost midnight. I'm tired and hungry. What are my chances of getting you take me to get something to eat?" Mulder, pantomiming shaking and reading an Eight Ball, said, "Outlook Good." 

Max's Coffee Shop 8:15 am The next morning, Mulder met Scully at the coffee shop. He was in his "I'm determined" mood. "Scully," he started, "let's check out the first victim's sister's story. She said he had been picking on a classmate. Could be motive." Scully dropped her spoon in the grapefruit half. " Good morning to you, too, Mulder. And motive for whom? The lovebirds? The sister, also, stated that she thought the classmate was possessed. Is it that it? It's the devil...demonic possession of animals?" "Stranger things..." was Mulder's only reply. The waitress approached and he ordered coffee and the special. "Okay, Scully, how do you want to play this today?" Scully explained, "I want to have a tox screen run on the pets to determine if some kind of animal drugging could explain this." Mulder contemplated this as his coffee arrived. "Alright Scully, but first let's go see the sister. Besides, we'll be at the school, we can check out things with their teachers." The plan was set. 

At Carter High School, Mulder and Scully met with Sally Armstrong in the guidance office. She was extremely reticent at first. She stated she was afraid to say anything as "it" might happen to her. Mulder went into full psychologist mode to calm her fears and get her to talk about her brother's attack. At last, she began to talk about the student she knew only as "Demon boy" from her brother's mockery. She began to describe seizures that the boy had. She spoke of them as if they were the work of the devil. "He had to be really mad that Will picked on him, so I bet he was the one!" she went on. "The one?" Scully asked, "Sally, how could he `be the one' when it was your pet birds who attacked your brother?" "He told them to do it," Sally stated plainly. 

Scully spoke to the assistant principal about the victims. Meanwhile, Mulder checked with the guidance counselor about the student who had seizures to whom Sally had referred. "That must be Tommy Quentin," Mrs. Casey replied when asked about the student. "He has frequent seizures. Apparently the doctors haven't been able to find a medication to control them. He is a good kid. Just sticks to himself most of the time. He has a rough time, but does not want to talk about it. Believe me, I've tried. He has a dog who helps him." "A dog?" Mulder asked. "Yes, apparently this dog warns him when a seizure is coming. Tommy doesn't have the `aura' to tell him a seizure is imminent as some do. His dog helps him with that." Scully joined them at that moment. "That's a relatively new program isn't it?" Mulder introduced his partner to Mrs. Casey. "Yes it is," Mrs. Casey answered. "I don't know all the particulars about the program, though." Mulder requested Tommy's parents' names and address. 

While Mrs. Casey was getting this info, Scully filled Mulder in on the details of her query about the victims: All were starters on the school's basketball team. They were the team leaders. Apparently, this has cast a pall over the entire school as well as the team. Usual rumors floating around town: cults, satanic possession, end of the world stuff, etc. The assistant principal did confirm the boys had been reprimanded on more than one occasion about teasing Tommy Quentin. Mrs. Casey returned with the info, they thanked her, and left the school. 

Driving to the animal shelter, Mulder stated he wanted to talk to Tommy. Scully asked, "Why, Mulder? What does that have to do with pets attacking their owners? How could he possibly be involved?" "I'm not sure, Scully, but I do think it's tied in here somehow." "Let's check on the tox screens first okay?" "Okay. And I think we should check out about these epilepsy helper dogs. These dogs can sense when a seizure is coming. That is an amazing psychic ability," Mulder stated as he turned into the shelter's parking lot. 

Benjamin Richey's house 7:34 PM The basketball teammates, their girlfriends, and friends had gathered in Benjamin's barn after Mitch's wake. Many of them weren't handling this very well, including Benjamin. He had been hitting the beer pretty hard ever since Will's death two weeks ago. Tonight was even worse; he was on his second six- pack. A couple of the guys were recalling some of Mitch's greatest moments on the basketball court. Benjamin finished the can he had, threw it in the box, and grabbed another can from the cooler. Ginger, his girlfriend had been watching him since they'd gotten there from across the barn, where the girls had gathered. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away with a grunt and flashed her a scathing look. "What is wrong with you? You won't talk to me or touch me. You won't let me touch you. You just keep drinking beer," Ginger stammered. "Talk to me, Benjamin. Please, talk to me!" she pleaded. Benjamin turned his back to her and walked away. She turned back to rejoin the girls as he walked towards the guys. 

Jimbo noted Benjamin's approach. He turned to Benjamin and said, "Hey, man, you okay?" "I will be soon," Benjamin announced as he toasted the group and took a gulp of beer. Greg cautioned him, "Man, you've been hitting that stuff pretty hard lately. Don't ya think ya oughtta slow it down maybe?" Benjamin exploded. "Dammit! What the hell is it any of your goddamn business?!! I can drink all the damn beer I friggin' want! What the hell difference does it make, anyway? Huh?... He's picking us off one by one! `'Til he gets us all! He is the goddamn devil! He's gotten Will, Mitch, Sam... who's gonna be next?!" The boys sat in shock at Benjamin's explosion. Jimbo finally spoke. "What the hell are you talking about?!" "That guy! The one possessed by the devil! The one that shakes on the floor! He's not gonna stop `'til he gets us all! We're all sitting here just waiting for him to come and get us." As Benjamin's last comment hung in the air, his face darkened. He then continued, "Dammit, I'm gonna stop this. It's gonna stop now! He ain't gonna kill anybody else!! It has to stop!" He finished his beer in one gulp, threw the can, and stomped out of the barn. Silence hung in the air in the wake of his sudden departure. 

End Part 1 

Title: Devil Dogs and Lovebirds (2/3) Author: Spookyteacher E-mail: spkyteach@aol.com Archiving Gossamer -Yes! Anywhere else, okay as long as all these headers are attached. And please let me know where it's at... I want to visit! Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None really. Just references to the movie and some episodes Category: X Keyword: M/S UST Summary: An idea for an X-File I had rambling around in my warped brain for a little while. This is mostly X-ish, but I did try to throw in some UST. However, it should be safe for noromos as well. Mulder and Scully investigate strange deaths involving pets. Notes: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Be gentle, please. I welcome feedback at spkyteach@aol.com Disclaimer: Everyone else is so clever with this. Chris Carter, Fox, Ten Thirteen, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, et al: I'm just borrowing them, guys. I promise I'll return them in almost new condition after playing with them. Besides, I'm a teacher; how are you gonna get any amount of money from a teacher?! Dedication: I have to dedicate this to Jan (AKA Mulderoo), who gave me the gentle nudge to set me on this path and helped with proofreading. Thanks! Thanks to Julie1 for proofreading, also. You guys are great! Also, to everyone at X- Files Views and Phenomena and the ladies of the Haven: You guys got me hooked on this fanfic stuff a couple of months ago and started the mind processes. Thanks a million! Thank you Claudia for the formatting help!! ************************************************************************ Quentin house 8:09 PM 

Mulder and Scully arrived at the Quentin's to find Benjamin trying to beat the door down with his voice as well as his fists. "You! Devil boy! Go ta hell! Ya hear me? Go back ta hell and leave us `lone! Dammit! Leave us `lone!" Mulder yelled, "Hey! Hey!" He attempted to grab Benjamin by the arm, but he slipped out of Mulder's grasp. Scully added. "Federal agents... stop immediately and turn around!" Benjamin spun around, almost falling down, and faced the agents. His hands were still clenched in tight fists. "You don' unnerstand!" He slurred. "Son, YOU don't understand. You're breaking the law. Go home before it gets worse and we have to arrest you," Mulder told him. "No! He's the devil! I have ta stop `im!" "You can go home now or we will put you under arrest," Scully interjected. "Which is it going to be?" Mulder continued, "Go home! Go home and sleep it off. Or we will be forced to arrest you and you'll be sleeping it off in a jail cell. Is that what you want?" This cut through Benjamin's drunken haze. He took a step away but, then, turned back to the agents and said, "You jus' don' get it. He's the devil and he's gonna keep on killin' if we don' stop `im!" "Go home," Scully reiterated. Benjamin left. 

Mulder watched him walk away, then turned to Scully. "Kids today," he said wryly. Scully gave Mulder a blank stare. This was his decision to come here; it was his curiosity about the seizure dog that lead them here, not hers. She turned and watched Benjamin stumbling down the street. Mulder turned towards the door and knocked. "Federal agents," he called. Tom Quentin Sr. opened the door slowly and looked out. "He left?" "Yes sir," Mulder answered. "Mr. Quentin?" "Yes," Mr. Quentin said, hesitantly. "Mr. Quentin, I'm Agent Mulder. This is my partner, Agent Scully," Mulder offered. "May we speak with you and you're family?" Mr. Quentin frowned slightly. "What is this about?" "Please, sir, we'd just like to ask you and Tommy some questions." Mr. Quentin opened the door and admitted them. 

In the Quentins' family room, Mulder and Scully spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Quentin and Tommy. Mrs. Quentin acknowledged they had recently moved here from Philadelphia. Tommy hadn't made many friends since moving there. Some kids at school were giving him a hard time, despite the faculty and administration's attempts to stop this. Mulder watched Tommy as Mrs. Quentin spoke. He made no response and did not move. His face was expressionless. Scully turned and asked Tommy his opinion of his new school. "I hate this town. The kids are stupid," was his response. 

Mulder asked about Tommy's dog, which was sitting at his feet observing the exchange. Mrs. Quentin offered that Tommy's seizures came without warning. Scout alerted Tommy of the imminent seizure, then, once Tommy was in seizure, she alerted others to come help. This allowed Tommy to lay down before the seizure started and prevent any injury from a fall. Tommy remained quiet and still. Mulder reached down to pet Scout. "Please don't do that," Mr. Quentin called. "What?" Mulder asked. "Please don't pet her. She's on the job right now and petting her can confuse her," Mr. Quentin explained. "Oh, Sorry!" Mulder answered as he pulled his hand away from the dog. Scout didn't move, in fact she hadn't moved throughout the interview, just as Tommy hadn't. 

Scully asked, "How was Scout chosen and trained to help Tommy?" "Apparently," Mr. Quentin began, "Scout can pick up on chemical changes in Tommy just before a seizure. I don't completely understand it myself. They say she can smell when Tommy's about to have one. Then, she barks to let Tommy know." "We got her through Caring Paws back in Pennsylvania," Mrs. Quentin continued. "The nurse at the doctor's office helped us get in touch with them. Scout has helped so much. Tommy hasn't had near as many injuries during the seizures as he did before he got Scout. Thank God!" 

"Tommy?" Mulder called. "Who was that kid pounding on the door?" Tommy didn't move or answer. "Do you know him? Has he teased you at school?" Tommy remained still and silent. "Tommy, do you know him?" Mulder reiterated. He noted Tommy's jaw muscles tensed. "Tommy..." "Agent Mulder," Mr. Quentin called sharply. "Please! Obviously he doesn't know the kid. Leave him be!" Mulder turned back to Tommy who was motionless, as before. Tommy looked briefly at Mulder. Scout looked up at Mulder, as well, and added a low growl. 

"Mulder," Scully's voice called. Mulder turned towards her. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Quentin, for your time. Thank you, Tommy. We'll show ourselves out now," Scully said, turning to glare at Mulder at the last remark. Mulder stood and positioned his hand on Scully's back to guide her to the door. She stepped away from his hand and moved swiftly to the door. 

A thick silence hung in the car as Mulder drove them back to the motel. After about ten minutes, Scully said, "What the hell was that about Mulder? What were you doing back there? I thought we went there to satisfy your curiosity about seizure dogs. What are you not telling me? What's your theory here?" "My theory, Scully?" Mulder asked, the question dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, your THEORY," Scully said. "Why are we interviewing a kid with epilepsy about other kids teasing him when we are here to investigate pet slayings? What was the damn point to that?" "The DAMN POINT," Mulder countered, "is that we will not rule out any possibility, including any EXTREME possibility, in this case!" "How is Tommy Quentin an extreme possibility? He wasn't there coercing those pets to kill their owners." Maybe, maybe not." Mulder said. "Mulder," Scully started. "What?!" Mulder asked sharply after recognizing Scully's exasperated tone. Scully turned and glared at Mulder. "Why are we still here, Mulder? We have no leads. The tox screens came back negative. The Willsborough Police are about to close the case and list it as isolated cases of animal attacks." "Isolated animal attacks?!" Mulder exclaimed. "Scully all those basketball starters who teased Tommy Quentin about his seizures have suddenly died in a span of two weeks at the claws of their pets! Isolated?!" "Mulder, so far we have found no conclusive connection among these incidents. None!" Scully stated. " Mulder, admit it, you like to read something `out there' into everything. There is nothing here!" "Couldn't you see how angry Tommy was, Scully? There's a lot going on with that kid." Then he added, "I intend to stick with this. I am not bailing out and leaving!" He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. `Way too far this time, Mulder,' he thought. Scully glared at him, then looked down at her hands. She quickly left the car as Mulder pulled to a stop in the motel parking lot, slamming the door behind her. 

Jimbo Reynolds' house 10:30 PM 

Benjamin had been trying for 30 minutes to make Jimbo and Greg understand that the killings were Tommy's fault. Finally, it seemed he was making some progress. Of course, the numerous beers they had been downing while talking about this probably helped them see the "logic" in Benjamin's claims. "So, Tommy is making these animals do this?" Jimbo asked. "Man, yeah! Haven't you been listenin' to what I been sayin'? He's the devil! That's why he has those fits. My grandma always called those `demon fits.' None of this happened `'til he moved down here!" "So, how do we stop the damn devil?!" Greg asked. "We gotta face him down. Tell him to stop it. That we ain't gonna let `im get away with it," Benjamin stated. Greg and Jimbo looked at each other, the emotions playing across their faces. Confusion, disbelief, fear. Then, Benjamin added, "We owe it to the guys... Sam... Will... and Mitch." That did it! "Let's go!" Greg yelled. "Wait." Jimbo called after them, as they were already on the move, "let me get my Mom's Bible and the cross off the wall. Those oughtta help!" 

Biddle Motor Inn 11:14 PM 

Mulder couldn't sleep. This wasn't unusual, of course. But, it wasn't the case files that were strewn all over his bed and "Abbott and Costello meet The Wolfman" on the TV that were bothering him. It was the argument with Scully earlier that was the focus of his thoughts. Fighting with Scully had always bothered him. But, recent events had reminded him of how tenuous life is and he couldn't stand to have things bad between he and Scully. He noticed the light under the connecting door and smiled briefly. He pulled on his Yankees sweatshirt and headed out his room door. 

Scully had been unable to sleep, as well. Instead, she was trying to review the autopsy records and evidence lists to determine if they'd missed something. However, she couldn't seem to focus her attention on the words. She kept replaying the argument with Mulder in her head. The argument bothered her, but she was not going to be the one to apologize. Mulder never apologized; this time he was going to! Scully heard the knock at the connecting door and half-smiled. `Maybe...' she thought as she set the file down on the bed beside her. She tied her robe closed as she called, "It's open." 

Mulder opened the door and held his arms out in front of him. He held candy bars in one hand and cans of soda in the other. "Beware Mulder bearing gifts!" he said, grinning widely. "Are you trying to consort with me, Mulder?" Scully asked wryly. "No. I'm trying to put you into sugar shock! Got any insulin on you? Looks like we're going to need it," he quipped as he handed her a candy bar and can of soda. She took them and tore open the candy bar. It had been a long time since lunch. "Peace offering?" Mulder ventured. Scully looked at him as she swallowed the bite of chocolate. She popped open the soda can and said, "Peace?! We are NEVER at peace, Mulder." Mulder stopped tearing open his candy bar and looked seriously at Scully. "No, we aren't," he said quietly. "But, we should be able to find a little peace, Scully... every now and then." He left it hanging in the air for several seconds. Then he added, "But, peace CAN be overrated at times. SOME kinds of tension are good. I mean, when there's tension. part of the fun IS resolving it... right?" They maintained eye contact, their eyes seeming to dance. Scully smiled and began to speak, when her cell phone rang. She gave Mulder a thin frown and answered it. Mulder rose from where he had been sitting on the bed and walked to the window. He groaned to himself as he gazed out the window. He was lost in thought until he heard Scully say, "We'll be right there." He turned and asked, "What's up?" "Us, apparently," Scully stated, "for a while. That was Detective Wilson. We need to head down to the station." Scully informed him that three boys were at the Quentins' house screaming and trying to beat down the doors. "He went for backup..." Mulder said. 

Jimbo Reynolds' house 8:30 AM Jimbo had retreated to the farm after his parents' severe chastisement over breakfast. His head was killing him, not to mention the embarrassment he was going to suffer when everyone found out they'd been hauled into jail drunk last night. Coach was going to kill him! But, he had to get his head together because Mitch's funeral was this afternoon and he was a pallbearer. 

He was contemplating his utter stupidity as he let Ozzie and Harriet, their mules, out of their corral to go into the field. "God! What an idiot!" he said out loud as the mules walked by him. Ozzie turned and looked at Jimbo. Jimbo reached to rub Ozzie's nose, but Ozzie turned away. He and Harriet turned towards the field. But, as Jimbo turned away from the mules, they suddenly ran at him. This startled Jimbo and he slid to the ground. He called at them, "Hey! Stop!" But, the mules did not stop; they stepped on top of him. Jimbo didn't get a chance to scream again as Harriet's front hooves landed on his throat and rushed his larynx. 

Tommy and Scout walked down the street in front of the Reynolds' house. Scout turned and growled towards the back of the house. Then, she turned back and continued to walk with her master. 

End Part 2 

Title: Devil Dogs and Lovebirds (3/3) Author: Spookyteacher E-mail: spkyteach@aol.com Archiving Gossamer -Yes! Anywhere else, okay as long as all these headers are attached. And please let me know where it's at... I want to visit! Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None really. Just references to the movie and some episodes Category: X Keyword: M/S UST Summary: An idea for an X-File I had rambling around in my warped brain for a little while. This is mostly X-ish, but I did try to throw in some UST. However, it should be safe for noromos as well. Mulder and Scully investigate strange deaths involving pets. Notes: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Be gentle, please. I welcome feedback at spkyteach@aol.com Disclaimer: Everyone else is so clever with this. Chris Carter, Fox, Ten Thirteen, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, et al: I'm just borrowing them, guys. I promise I'll return them in almost new condition after playing with them. Besides, I'm a teacher; how are you gonna get any amount of money from a teacher?! Dedication: I have to dedicate this to Jan (AKA Mulderoo), who gave me the gentle nudge to set me on this path and helped with proofreading. Thanks! Thanks to Julie1 for proofreading, also. You guys are great! Also, to everyone at X- Files Views and Phenomena and the ladies of the Haven: You guys got me hooked on this fanfic stuff a couple of months ago and started the mind processes. Thanks a million! Thank you Claudia for the formatting help!! *************************************************************************** 10:22 AM Scully picked up the shiny metal tag from the ground near the mule corral. She briefly studied the object in her gloved hand, then dropped it into the evidence bag held by the uniformed officer. He sealed the bad and asked, "You want both of these with the rest of the stuff?" "Yes," Scully told him. She looked over to see the body being loaded onto the coroners' van. Mulder and Dr. Allen stood next to the van in earnest discussion. 

Scully walked back toward their car parked in the street in front of the Reynolds' house. She was about to open the driver's door, when she noticed a small, metal object in the street in front of the car. She walked over, pulled a glove out of her jacket pocket, and picked it up. It was a rabies vaccination tag. Scully noted the identification number on the tag, then took the tag to one of the uniformed officers nearby to be bagged. She turned to return to the car, only to see Mulder getting in behind the steering wheel. Scully sighed and shook her head briefly in amusement before she walked back to the car. 

Willsborough Police station 3:38 PM 

Mulder and Scully sat at the work area allotted them by Det. Wilson. Remnants of their fast food lunch mingled with various files, evidence bags, and a laptop computer. "None of this makes any sense. It just doesn't tie together," Scully stated. "Scully," Mulder asked, "Was there anything unusual in the autopsy reports?" Scully pulled out the autopsy reports file and perused it. "No... High levels of adrenaline... But that is consistent with the nature of the deaths... flight or fight." She looked over the reports, then dropped the file. She picked up one of the case files and began rereading it. Something in the report caught her attention this time. 

"What is it?" Mulder had noted her change in expression. Scully looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't think it's anything, Mulder, really." "WHAT, Scully?" Mulder asked again. She sighed and said, "Okay... all of the animals left their metal tags at the crime scenes. The lovebirds' and parrots' legbands, the cats' tags, and the mules' eartags." Mulder leaned forward across the desk. "That could be evidence of psychic activity. The electrochemical discharge in psychic activity could cause metal to expand." Scully let out a dry laugh that stopped Mulder. "Scully, Tommy Quentin IS our best shot here." "Mulder, HOW could Tommy Quentin be involved in this? I just can't see where you're going with this," Scully stated, exasperated. 

Mulder stood and walked the short distance to the corner of the room. He turned around, put his hands on his hips, and said, "Okay, Scully what is your THEORY here? You haven't shared that info with me, yet." Scully frowned at the deflection. "Uh unh, Mulder. I asked you first. HOW?!" Mulder eyed her and realized there was no getting out of it this time. "Look, Scully, I'm not sure HOW, but I think Tommy is getting even for the hell those boys have put him through," Mulder stated evenly. "He's got so much pent-up anger." "Mulder, so do you," Scully quipped. "You're beginning to sound like Benjamin Richey. IS Tommy the devil, Mulder?!" "NO!" Mulder snapped. "Then, HOW?!" Scully asked again. Mulder rocked back and forth on his heels several times in deep concentration. Then, his eyes widened slightly and Scully recognized the "Mulder's had a brainstorm" look. Finally he said, "What if it's the dog, Scully? We already know Scout is very much attuned to Tommy. What if she picked up on his intense anger at those boys? Perhaps she is..." 

Mulder stopped as he noted the look on Scully's face. "What?" he asked. Scully looked at Mulder then looked down at the file she had been reading. "Scully?" Mulder asked again, his voice rising slightly as he took a couple of steps towards her. Scully opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Mulder's gaze at Scully intensified. Scully felt as though his eyes were burning a hole in the top of her head. She looked up and said, "Okay. I found a rabies vaccination tag in the in the street in front of the Reynolds' home this morning." "Aaannndd..." Mulder urged. "AND, I checked the id number." Scully hesitated, then finally said, "it was registered to Scout." "Scully, that's it. That's the connection. Tommy WAS there." "No, Mulder. SCOUT was there. We have no proof Tommy was there," Scully stated. " Oh, come on, Scully! Tommy is with that dog everywhere," Mulder said and then grew silent. Several minutes went by with no comment from Mulder. Then he said in a quiet voice, "Hey, maybe it's not JUST Tommy or JUST Scout." Scully waited several more minutes and realized he wasn't going to continue. "What are you saying, Mulder?" Mulder was jarred out if his reverie at Scully's query. "Maybe this is sort of a Dr. Doolittle... with a medium..." Mulder summarized his thoughts. "Mulder..." Scully started, but, after seeing the look in his eyes, she finished, "how do we stop this?" "We need to talk to Benjamin Richey," Mulder stated. "Why?!" Scully was not expecting that at all. "He should be sober by now. I'd like to ask him some questions. AND, he was with the last victim last night," Mulder explained. 

Benjamin Richey's house 5:59 PM Mulder and Scully arrived at Benjamin's house to question him. As they exited the car, they noticed Tommy and Scout standing in the street a short distance from the house. Mulder gestured for Scully to go to the house as he headed towards Tommy and Scout. Mulder approached them and asked, "Tommy, what's going on?" No answer. Tommy and Scout seemed to be staring at a point behind Benjamin's house. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" Mulder asked again as he stepped next to teenager. Still no answer and no movement on the part of boy nor animal. "Tommy," Mulder began again. 

"Mulder!" Scully yelled. Mulder looked up to see Scully racing behind the house. Just then, Scout leaped at Mulder, knocking him backwards. She took off running and Tommy followed her towards Benjamin's backyard. Mulder scrambled to his feet and took off after all of them. 

When Scully arrived in the backyard, after being alarmed by hearing screams coming from back there when she knocked on the front door, she found Benjamin surrounded by a pack of five snarling border collies. He was screaming, "Come on, guys! What are you doin'? It's ME!" One of the dogs lunged towards Benjamin. Benjamin took off running towards the woods with the dogs at his heels. Scully pulled out her gun and gave chase, disappearing into the woods just as Mulder arrived in the backyard. Tommy and Scout were racing into the woods after Scully. Mulder was right behind them. 

A couple hundred yards into the woods, Scully yelled, "Benjamin!" Startled at hearing his name, Benjamin whipped around. He tripped on a raised root and fell to the ground. The dogs surrounded him as he tried to get to his feet. Scully leapt in front of Benjamin and aimed at the closest snarling dog. As she was about to fire, Benjamin yelled, "NO! Not my dogs!" He grabbed Scully's legs. She tumbled to the ground as her gun flew out of her hand. The dogs continued growling and snarling at Benjamin and Scully as Tommy and Scout arrived. 

Mulder arrived and quickly assessed the situation. Mulder yelled at Tommy, "Stop this, now, Tommy!" Tommy didn't move. He stood watching the dogs with Scout standing at attention next to him. "Tommy." Mulder began but spun around as he heard Scully scream. One of the dogs lunged and bit Scully on the leg. She cried out and grabbed a stick to beat off the dog. The dog yelped and retreated a short distance. 

Mulder grabbed Tommy and shook him roughly. "Now! Stop it now, Tommy! Tell Scout to stop this!" For the first time Tommy focused on Mulder. "Now, Tommy. Tell Scout to stop! This is not right! They were wrong to say those things to you, but this is WRONG! Stop it now, Tommy!" Tommy looked at Mulder, his eyes searching Mulder's face. "Tommy, this isn't gonna stop the seizures. It's not going to stop your pain. It's just causing more pain," Mulder implored. "SO!" Tommy yelled at Mulder. "I want `em to feel pain! Let `em hurt! Who cares? They call me the devil! They don't care how I feel! Why should I care about them? I can't stop the seizures, but I CAN stop THEM! They have no right." Tommy was sobbing now. "They have no right to do that. They don't know me. So what difference does it make, huh? Why should they be allowed to go around hurting people? I want it to stop! I want it to stop!" Tommy collapsed to the ground. 

Scout broke her focus on the other dogs and turned to look at her master on the ground. The snarling dogs continued their noisemaking, but made no further advance on Scully and Benjamin. Mulder had been trying to keep up with Scully while he pleaded with Tommy. Mulder knelt next to Tommy. "Then stop this now, Tommy. You're the only one who can stop this. You KNOW this is wrong. Make it stop now," Mulder said forcefully and quietly to Tommy. "Call her, Tommy. Make her stop this." Tommy looked up at Mulder. He called, "Scout! C'mere girl!" Scout began to walk towards Tommy, but glanced back at the snarling dogs. "C'mere Scout! C'mon girl!" Scout turned back and began moving towards Tommy. He scratched her ears as she licked his tear-streaked face. Tommy got up and ran from the woods with Scout. The dogs stopped snarling and quickly retreated from the woods as well. Benjamin rose and followed them, dazed but eager to get away from there. 

Mulder rushed to Scully. He checked her leg and found it to be bleeding profusely. Something on the ground next to Scully caught his attention. He reached over and picked it up. It was a metal tag. He glanced at Scully, then tossed the tag aside. "I'm getting you to a hospital," he said to her. "No arguments," Scully replied. However, she did argue when Mulder suddenly scooped her into his arms and began to carry her back to their car. "Mulder! I don't need to be carried! Put me down!" she protested. Mulder did not stop. "Mulder." she began her complaint again. "Scully, you're bleeding too much. I need to get you to the hospital in a hurry. Besides, you said no arguments," Mulder countered as he continued to carry her quickly towards the car. She opened her mouth to argue the matter further, but saw the determined look on Mulder's face. She closed her mouth and said nothing, settling into Mulder's grasp. 

Fox Mulder's apartment The next day 8:07 PM 

Mulder wore his glasses as he sat at his desktop computer typing his report on the Willsborough pet slaying case: 

"...The Willsborough PD has these cases listed as `accidental deaths due to animal slayings.' All of the animals are currently being held and monitored by the Willsborough Animal Shelter. The Brindle County authorities will determine their fates. Local authorities apparently need no further official explanation. Further explanation would be nearly impossible to provide given the intangible nature of this case: 

Tommy Quentin and Scout have a deep psychic connection. This connection allowed Scout to know how much the basketball players' taunting hurt Tommy. Tommy was already having some problems dealing with his epilepsy. Tommy's intense desire for revenge pushed Scout to take action. It is held by some animal researchers that animals can converse across species. Scout exacted her master's vengeance using the enemies' pets, the animals they trusted most. This need for vengeance began to be quelled that night in the woods as Tommy expressed his anger at the basketball players. This initial venting of his emotions was enough to stop Scout's quest for vengeance. 

Benjamin Richey suffered no serious injuries that night. He returned to school the following Monday. Agent Scully was treated and released that night from the Brindle County Hospital. She is recovering well from the bite she received. Tommy is seeing a therapist regularly. Now that he is dealing with his feelings, they are no longer buried deep within him. He is now gaining control of his emotions and his life. He doesn't need Scout to take action for him. Scout was only doing what she was trained to do: help her master." 

Mulder stopped typing and glanced to his right as something caught his attention. Some of his fish were swimming in place close to the glass of the aquarium near him. Mulder lowered his glasses and looked at them closely. They hung there for several seconds, then dispersed to all parts of the aquarium. Mulder blinked a couple times, pushed his glasses up, and returned to the computer. He hesitated for a moment, then he typed: "Man's best friend can sometimes be his worst enemy." 

The End *********************************************************************** That's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is very welcome at spkyteach@aol.com Thanks!! 


End file.
